


The Conversation

by notjustmom



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Episode: s03e03 His Last Vow, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 14:55:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10993236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: Sherlock's phone call to John begins as John sees Mary's perfume on the table next to his chair which has mysteriously reappeared.





	The Conversation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MorganeUK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Trapped between Madonna and the Solar System.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10958313) by [MorganeUK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK). 



> As I'm working with MorganeUK on her reimagining of HLV, I am reminded how I've always wanted to write the scene or phone call that must have happened between John and Sherlock before they confront Mary in Leinster Gardens.

"It's Sherlock, John. It's Sherlock."

John takes his mobile from Mrs. Hudson all the while staring at the bottle of perfume that usually resides on Mary's dressing table. "No. Just -"

"John."

"Sherlock. Please. Tell me. No. I -"

"23 - 24 Leinster Gardens. I'll explain on the way, just try to be calm."

"Be calm," John hisses, and pinches the bridge of his nose, trying to compose himself, then finally whispers fiercely, "Be calm. You get shot. You die on the table, and being the arse that you are, you have to close your own murder. If I -"

"John. Are you getting your coat on?" 

The unusual softness in Sherlock's voice makes John blink and he manages to get to his feet. How well Sherlock knows - "Yeah. 'Night Mrs. H. He's uhm, safe. He just has this idea.. you know how he is...'" He somehow gets his coat on and makes his way to the door. "Coat on. Should I take a cab?" 

"Yeah, might be best, if you can manage it." John raises his hand when he makes it out the door and on to Baker Street, and for once, a cab sees him, and screeches to a halt.

John tries not to hear the pain in Sherlock's voice, the exhaustion in it, as he falls into the seat and gives the address- and it isn't only physical, the last few months have taken their toll on his friend, the only true friend he's ever had, and John had been oblivious to it. "Sherlock, please, tell me -"

"I'm sorry, John. She - she had her reasons. Valid reasons, in her mind, and I can't say I wouldn't have done the same in her place if the roles were reversed."

"Sherlock. I -"

"I should apologise to you. When I got back, when I saw you sitting there, at the table looking at the ring. Damn. Not the time nor place for this. When you get to Leinster Gardens, sit in the chair, and pull your collar up - there is an empty IV next to it..."

"So, she's meant to think -"

"Confession is good for the soul, or so I've heard, just trust me, John, this last time?"

"Sher-"

"I have to go, John - if I - if something happens. Just know - sorry, will you, please, let me do this for you?"

"Sherlock!" John winced as he heard one last breath, then silence.

"Damn it. Sherlock."


End file.
